


Galactic Crush

by HannahIDK, ValentineRunaway



Series: Cornetto fictions by Hannah & Valentine [2]
Category: Paul (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Graeme is a little troubled during their trip because he has a wild crush on his best friend. Clive decides to take action.





	Galactic Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between HannahIDK and ValentineRunaway. Idea by Hannah, story written by Hannah and fixed up later by ValentineRunaway!

Clive had noticed his best friend Graeme was acting quite strange lately. Ever since they traveled to America for San Diego Comic Con - which they had been dreaming about their whole lives -, Graeme wasn't acting like his usual chirpy self.

They walked around the convention, seeing people taking pictures with cosplayers with amazingly put together outfits, like they poured their hearts and souls into making them for this one event. They walked past other nerds like them, ate some great snacks and even saw some famous people who had quickly passed them. But Clive still seemed lost somehow.

  
The two of them started walking past by panels for TV shows and movie related stuff, which they weren't really interested in so Clive suggested they go sit somewhere, rest their feet and eat something. Graeme nodded in agreement. They have been walking around the convention for so long their feet were almost bleeding and sitting somewhere would ease the pain at least for a moment. After getting their food, they were able to find an empty table with two seats, so it was quite of a lucky day for them.

 

Clive and Graeme both got cheeseburgers and soda as their meals and they started eating quickly, as some other people were preying on their seats, begging to get a place to sit next. Clive was enjoying his meal, but soon noticed that Graeme was eating quite slowly. And he looked completely worn out.

"You seem a bit .... lost", Clive commented as he bit down into his cheeseburger.

"Isn't everyone little lost in Comic Con? The place is huge", Graeme said in return, poking a straw in the hole of his soda bottle and he sipped on it, loudly. His eyes traveled somewhere else, not quite focusing on anything. Not even on a hot girl that passed their table.

"No, I meant - we're finally here, living the dream, and you seem to be thinking about something else!" Clive insisted. His eyes suddenly follow a girl who was dressed up as the slave Leia from the famous Star Wars movies. He smiles at her, but the girl completely ignores him. Clive then turns his head back to Graeme who had barely noticed her. Again, not even realizing a girl from the heaven had passed them.

"You didn't even notice that hot cosplayer that just walked past!"

"Clive, I swear I'm good. It's just - overwhelming, that's all", Graeme mumbles as an excuse. Clive ends up smiling at him. He wasn't much of a fighter.

"Okay. Anyway, after this, I wanna check out the stuff they are selling here. I wanna buy something cool", Clive says and continues biting down into his burger. Graeme just laughs a little and nods, starting to enjoy his meal too.

They finish their burgers and got back on their feet, throwing their burger wrappers and their empty fizzy beverage bottles into a nearby bin and started to walk in the direction of where the merchandise stands were. There were lots of merchandise being sold, from Marvel to Star Trek and other miscellaneous fandoms. Clive and Graeme bought some bits and pieces of merch from the stands, whatever they got extremely cheap. Clive had now five different key chains and a wrist band that just said "Fuck" in it. Graeme bought nothing.

 

 

 

They waited outside in the blazing summer sun for their rental RV to come by, so they can go visit some of America's famous tourist spots and attractions. Finally, after being late for God know's how long, their rental RV finally came. The driver gave them the keys to the RV, and as quickly as possible,  Clive and Graeme got in the vehicle and hit the road. Clive was humming quietly to himself while he drove, while Graeme had his chin in his right hand, with his bare elbow pressed firmly against the door, looking out of the passenger seat window. Their trip started.

 

Graeme was lost in his own thoughts as he watched what things and places they drove by. Mostly it was just a wild city view, then a forest, then a bloody desert. Hours passed by and at some point, Graeme was sure he had been sleeping, until Clive had finally started speaking.

"Hey, there's a gas station up ahead! Wanna grab some snacks for the trip?" Clive asked with a bright smile on his face. Graeme snapped out of his little trance and looked around a little confused. "Uh yeah s-sure", he stuttered, still a bit startled by Clive's question that had woken him up from his wild daydreaming. Soon, they pulled up at the gas station, got out of their RV and entered the little shop. The prices were high and there was not much to select from, but Clive had ended up taking few packets of Reese's Pieces he really liked, some other snacks like chips and gummy worms, some sodas and beers and of course their favorite kind of ice cream. Peanut Butter Cornettos. As they bought their things, they got back into their RV and continued their voyage.

 

 

 

 

The sun was starting to slowly set, the sky glowing in pink and orange hue and the vibrant colors turned darker as the sun started to set. Clive yawned loudly. "Maybe we should set up camp for the night".

Graeme hummed in agreement. There was a hill nearby with an amazing view of the sunset and they decided it was a good enough place for them to stay in. They pulled over, next to the road onto the sandy path. The car shuts down. The two of them step out of the vehicle and Clive starts preparing to build a camp fire because he wants to burn marshmallows. Graeme doesn't stay still for long - he looks at the view for a moment, before he starts walking and ends up standing by the edge of the cliff. He sits down and lets his feet tangle in the air. He kicks them around a bit playfully and looks at the view, the sky colored brightly while the ground was mostly just sand. 

Clive decides to stop whatever he was doing and he decides to go inside to take a few beer cans from the fridge. He returns outside, walks over to Graeme and sits next to him, offering a drink. Graeme accepts it and only mutters out a quiet 'thank you'. He doesn't open his drink.

"Honestly, Graeme, there is something up with you", Clive says. Graeme is rubbing his thumbs over the can, tapping against the metal. Graeme didn't respond.

Clive frowns a little. He was concerned because of Graeme's unusual behavior. Graeme was never like this, no matter how gloomy things got. He was always bubbly and in a good mood, but right now he was spacey and not as excited about things as before.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Graeme mumbles, just barely audibly enough that Clive heard it. Clive knew there was something wrong with Graeme, the man just refused to tell what it was.

"No, you're not! I ain't that stupid. I need you to stop being such a sissy and just tell me!" Clive said, raising his voice a little bit. Graeme was fed up with Clive at this point, and he stood up with unopened beer can in hand. "I said I'm fine!" he said, his voice raised higher as he turned around and headed towards the RV.

 

 

He didn't get quite far as Graeme was suddenly stopped when Clive grabbed his arm with a tight grip.

"You ain't getting away that easily, okay? You're my friend. You can tell me anything", Clive shouted as he gripped Graeme's arm tighter. Graeme stopped and turned to look at his friend. His gaze fell down to the ground, his mouth locked open and closed, like he was having a difficult time choosing his words.

"Can I tell you that ... I don't see you as a friend, but something more?" Graeme mumbled quietly as his eyes started to tear up.

Clive froze completely, his grip slowly loosening on Graeme's arm. Graeme yanks his arm out of Clive's hand and bites heavily onto his lip, fighting back tears.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Graeme bursts into tears and starts heading back to the RV.

"No, wait!" Clive pleads, but Graeme doesn't listen. He runs inside, moving into the bedroom of the RV, slamming the slide door shut. Clive turns his gaze down at the ground and decides to leave Graeme alone for a moment.

 

 

Five minutes pass, then then. And Clive can't hold back any longer. He enters the VR and knocks on the small bedroom's door. There is no answer for a moment.

"Go away.."

Graeme's voice was muffled by the door, but it was clear he had been crying, like a baby. Clive enters the room anyway, ignoring Graeme's request. Graeme was sitting on the bed, hands covering his face, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked completely heartbroken, embarrassed ... ashamed.

Clive sat on the bed next to Graeme and places his hand on Graeme's back, starting to gently rub up and down his back, trying to calm him down. For a moment, it seemed to be working as Graeme removed his hands from his face and just took a deep breath, his sobbing disappearing completely. "Hey, its OK", Clive softly whispers as he continued to rub up and down Graeme's back. Graeme's head falls down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I don't wanna ruin our friendship", he mumbled.

"Hey, look at me", Clive said as he gently moved his hand to Graeme's cheek and turned the man to look up at him. Graeme's eyes were red and puffy, cheeks completely flushed. Clive smiles at him.

"You know, I also don't see you as a friend, but as something more. I mean, of course you are my friend, but still. You get what I mean, right?" Clive whispers gently, as he intertwines his fingers between Graeme's.

Graeme looks down at their intertwined hands and turns he's gaze back to Clive, his warm blue eyes looking into Clive chocolate brown one. He almost couldn't believe those words he had just heard.

"...Really?" Graeme asked as he blushed profusely. Clive laughs a little. "Yeah, really."

 

They were both lost in each others gazes for long seconds and finally they both want the same thing. They slowly leaned in, and just like that, their lips pressed together.

The kiss was sweet from the Reese's Pieces and a bit bitter from the beer, but both of them could taste that tasteful original taste of their mouths. And it drove them crazy. They break away from the kiss, looking at each other for a moment, before Clive is leaning in again. And Graeme happily answers.

It's soft and gentle first. Lips just touching each other, then moving a little. And after a single minute of soft kissing, it turns into a heavier make out session.

 

 

Graeme bravely wrapped his arm around Clive's neck, pulling the bigger man closer as his left hand stayed on top of his own knee, nails digging deeply into the bone. Clive's hand instead moved behind Graeme's back over to his soft waist. Then, his free hand moved to Graeme's thigh, then over to the soft form of his stomach. And then, Graeme is climbing onto his lap, both arms moving behind his neck, legs straddled over his.

They continue kissing, Clive's hand eagerly moving to cup Graeme's bottom cheeks and he moans into the kiss, thrusting his hips against Clive's round stomach. Graeme starts softly pulling that long dark hair Clive had grown out, and he groans against his mouth. In return, Clive bites a little at the other man's bottom lip. Another grunt escapes. 

Clive's hands move to unbuckle his friend's pants, and Graeme does the same. They move away from the kiss so both of them can pull their pants down as much as possible, the position changing a little awkward, but they both laugh it off. In a few minutes, they both have their shafts out in the cool open air, and both of them are staring down for a moment. Graeme is growing inpatient and he pulls Clive into a deeper kiss, mouths open so their tongues could swirl against each other, fighting for dominance. 

Graeme feels like he is heating up inside, the air growing so thick and hot that he couldn't hold himself back. He moved his hips as close to Clive as possible and pressed their cocks together. Clive took the hint instantly, and snaked his hand between their bodies, fingers wrapping around them both.

He gives one slow stroke, adjusting them both to fit his palm just right.

And with one change of position, they fit together perfectly and Clive starts stroking.

Clive's other hand traveled over to Graeme's ass and he grabbed it playfully, yet lovingly, before the hand snaked up, under his shirt, up his bare backside that felt so soft under his hand. Graeme was panting against the kiss, his thighs already knocking against Clive's sides as his fingers played with that dark hair, tugging at it, then caressing it. Clive moved his hand up, then down, then back up, and he circled his thumb over the head. 

"Ah-", Graeme moans, breaking away from the kiss. Clive takes the chance he has and moves his lips to Graeme's neck, kissing and sucking on his neck, until he found his pulse. Clive sucked harder on his neck, on that spot on the curve of his neck that drove Graeme wild, small hickeys blemishing his skin, Clive always giving gentle kisses over them as a way of apology. 

Clive started to stroke them faster, burying his face on Graeme's neck as he grunted, listening and admiring the sounds Graeme made. His hand moved slowly down Graeme's back and as he got to the waistband of the man's jeans, he slid his hand under it, touching the bare skin. His finger traveled between the cheeks until it found the rim of muscles, and he pressed his finger against it.

Graeme shook strongly and moaned, his hand thrown back in such a delicious way that Clive could not help but such on his Adam's apple. His hand started stroking faster, that single finger pressing against the rim of muscles, then moving away before pressing down again.

Graeme moved his hands to his cheeks and guided him to look up. Their lips were reconnected hungrily, and Graeme started moving up and down, jerking himself against those hands, wanting more.

"Ah, fuck", Clive moaned against the kiss. "You're so fucking hot."

Graeme laughed a little at Clive's attempt on dirty talk, but he was so close to the edge he put no comment to it. Graeme crashed their lips together and Clive stroked even faster. And suddenly, he was cumming, hand slowing down as he coated himself in his own white cum. Graeme started thrusting his hips against that hand, so needy to finish too, but he wasn't that close yet. 

Clive deepens the kiss, enters his tongue in it. He lets his limp shaft fall down and he only jerks his friend off, his friend that was now definitely something more. Clive circles his finger over that ring of muscles, kissing Graeme hungrily.

He presses the finger in.

Graeme shakes, whines, begs - everything happens in single seconds, so fast that Clive has no time to catch every reaction. But the moment he moves his finger inside him, Graeme is cumming. He throws his head back and lets out a low cry, his semen mixing up together with Clive's own mess. His back arches, body violently shakes, mouth opens wide as he is hit by fireworks.

The greatest euphoria he has ever felt.

 

Graeme relaxes back onto Clive's lap and for a moment, they ignore how sweaty they were and how they had a dirty mess on their laps. They wrap their hands around each other and just breathe, enjoying the after shocks. Graeme chuckles quietly, before he realizes tears are rolling down his cheek.

"Are you sure you see me as more than a friend?" he asks quietly. 

Clive snuggles his face against his friend's reddish hair. "Yes, I'm sure. I believe in us more than I believe in aliens", he says. He smiles when he hears Graeme laugh.

"Aliens don't really exist, do they?" he said quietly. Graeme did love the idea of aliens being real, but deep inside he knew it just might not be possible. But he still kept on dreaming.

"Yes, they do", Clive insists. "Who knows, maybe we will meet one on our journey!"

Graeme can't help but laugh. 

"Sure we will."


End file.
